


强制执行（络芸）

by yinshangmoxie



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 络芸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinshangmoxie/pseuds/yinshangmoxie
Summary: 魔女养大的孩子，最终都会起非分之想的对吗？
Relationships: 蒋芸/徐子轩
Kudos: 4





	强制执行（络芸）

徐子轩给她的魔女老母亲下药了。

为了能制作出魔女也能使用的爱情灵药，徐子轩攻克了许多调配过程遇上的难题，花费了她半年时间才研制出魔女也可以使用的药物。

邪恶的指尖在白皙的肚皮上轻触划过，试探性往下滑了滑，滑进内裤上缘触摸平坦光滑的小腹。

“想要吗？”

从背后拥着女人细瘦的肩，抚过锁骨的凹陷，用柔软的胸部故意顶着怀里人的后背摩擦，把气息吐在她耳边。

“这可是魔女专用的爱情灵药啊~”

怀里的女人紧闭着眼，赤裸着白皙纤长的身体，任由那双手肆意撩拨，不开口反驳，也不拒绝徐子轩任何动作。

“我可是经常想你，想到睡不着觉，想你的唇，想你的手，摸遍我的全身，碰我这里……”

邪恶的手覆上一边柔软，轻轻托起，坏心地逗弄顶端的红晕，夹在指缝间，捉弄。

另一只手隔着底裤，滑进峡谷，揉动摩擦那一片柔软的贝肉。

蒋芸的身体并不是没有感觉，在撩拨下渐渐湿润，欲望在身体里如洪水猛兽般苏醒，在魔药的催化下如有实质。

“你要做就快点”忍无可忍，蒋芸咬着牙忍耐体内燃烧的欲念，为了抵抗体内的难耐痒意而揪紧床单。

“遵命，我的女王~”

指尖探入湿热柔软的穴口，一进入就被热情的嫩肉紧紧包裹，徐子轩小幅度地探入又退出，一次比一次深入，直到指根抵着穴口。

内壁柔韧有力，紧紧裹住徐子轩的手指，不停分泌着湿滑的液体，拥有许多凸起的内壁蠕动着摩擦指腹，一翕一合。

曲起指节抵着上壁缓缓退出两个指节，又快速的进入撑开狭窄甬道，如此往复。

清晰的感受到两根手指在体内的勾起抵着内壁的形状，蒋芸羞红了耳朵，闭上眼睛把头偏开。

徐子轩扳过她的肩膀，压在床上躺下，往蒋芸腰下垫了一个枕头，脱下了多余的衣物，手心重新覆上湿哒哒的穴口，揉揉外面抬起头的小豆豆，胡作非为。

湿得手指稍微用力就能滑进去，徐子轩玩得开心，蒋芸湿得彻底，在她肆无忌惮地玩闹之下攀上了一次小高潮。

“妈妈，你真敏感，我还没有玩够~”

魔女伸长了脖颈曲线，优雅的像一只天鹅，汗水覆盖在皮肤表面，洇湿了枕套。

徐子轩忍不住顺着脖颈一路舔上耳后，将蒋芸软薄的耳朵含进嘴里舔弄，故意弄出水声，探出舌尖钻进耳廓舔弄。

！！！

小崽子从哪学来这么多撩人的技巧，蒋芸被这几乎伸进她脑仁里舔她脑浆的声响刺激的全身过电一样酥麻。

湿漉漉的指尖捻起乳尖揉搓。

“喜欢吗？”

蒋芸抬手抓住了徐子轩的手腕，翻身将手腕压制在头顶，翻身骑上崽子的细腰。

“欺负我，很开心吗？”

翻身把徐子轩压在身下，伸手一摸，这个小家伙早就湿透了，蒋芸伸进去一根手指，内里的火烫包裹着她。

加进第二根手指就有些费劲，甬道有力地收缩，含着她不让她离开。

“徐子轩，松开。”

顺利的埋进两根手指，湿润的体液顺着指根被挤出来，滴落在床单上。

“我从来不知道原来你这么爱我。”

蒋芸坏心地吊着她胃口，缓缓进出，转动指尖，任由崽子的丰沛汁水把手指染得反光透亮。

徐子轩分心将指尖搭在蒋芸的穴口，打着圈将蒋芸溢出来的体液抹得到处都是，探出两指滑进水泽里，浅浅抽插。

蒋芸将手指埋在徐子轩身体里来回碾压勾挑，勾出许多快乐的液体，染得她满手都是，一边还得承受着徐子轩在她身下调皮捣蛋带来的浅浅快感。

魔女妈妈已经彻底放弃了所谓的母女关系伦理道德，做到这一步，她的目标就达成一半了。

“我还想要更多，妈妈给我好不好？”

蒋芸皱起眉头，真是个坏孩子，平时都不肯喊妈妈，这时候喊得倒是起劲。

手腕上一阵抖动，不停的攻击内壁上部的软肉，徐子轩不受控制痉挛地去了一次，躺在床上喘气。

蒋芸总算是讨回来一些颜面。

抽纸巾擦拭湿淋淋的手，蒋芸起身坐到床边，准备去喝杯温水润润嗓子。

“妈妈这样就满足了？”

小崽子从后背贴上来，搂着蒋芸的脖子，在耳边倾吐海妖惑人的低语，两团规模可观的柔软附上光裸后背。

“说实话，还没有，但是你先给我下去。”

络崽听话，放开了手臂，让蒋芸离开。

蒋芸在客厅喝了一杯，又给自己倒了一杯，给徐子轩倒了一杯葡萄果汁饮料。

回到房间，徐子轩已经进了浴室洗澡，床上一片狼藉，两人的体液沾得到处都是，蒋芸换下床单被套，把沾满两人气味的床品丢进洗衣机里。

重新换上一套干净的新床单和被套。

蒋芸有些困了，可是还没有洗过澡。

不得已消耗魔力给自己施了一个清洁咒，换上新睡衣躺进干净舒适的被窝里。

徐子轩还在洗。

哗啦啦的水声响个不停。

旖旎的风光在水雾中若隐若现，湿润的发丝紧贴后背，水流顺着胸前的沟壑滑落，徐子轩白皙的皮肤上的水珠反射头顶的白色灯光。

蒋芸不需要眼睛来看，脑海中已经有画面了，刚刚喝水润过的喉咙依旧干渴。

望着床头柜上两杯饮料，蒋芸端起葡萄果汁饮料喝了一口，她有些心虚，毕竟偷喝了小屁孩的饮料。

清甜的味道滋润了喉管，躺进被窝，蒋芸准备闭上眼睛眯一会儿，等徐子轩出来再……

徐子轩洗完澡出来就看到已经睡着了的蒋芸，睡得很熟，让人不忍心打扰。

喝光了一杯葡萄汁，徐子轩端起另一杯白开水尝了一口。

身为魔女居然只喜欢喝白开水，她原本期待魔女会喜欢血液之类的饮品。

凑到蒋芸唇边闻了闻，好像有葡萄汁的气味？

啵。

原来偷喝过我的饮料。

徐子轩在蒋芸身边躺好，闭上眼睛，心满意足躺下睡觉。

明天早上起来，就把爱情灵药的成品放上魔药交易市场出售好了，徐子轩迷迷糊糊快睡着前这样想。

大获成功呢！


End file.
